Ghoul Patrol versus Slappy
by Halfsan
Summary: -DISCONTINUED TILL I CAN FIND THE INSPIRATION TO CONTINUE-Zombies Ate My Neighbors X Night of the Living Dummy. Julie finds a ventriloquist's dummy and brings it with her, and the nightmare beings. Rated for some language in later chapters.
1. The Nightmare Begins

**Okay, well, I one day got bored and surfed on YouTube, and started watching some Goosebumps episodes. One that I came across was the episode "Night of the Living Dummy II". After I watched it, I pulled out my collection of Goosebumps and read all of the books in the Night of the Living Dummy saga. Later, I brainstormed a fanfiction for an OC of mine to find Slappy.. but then, I got another crazy idea. I decided to screw the OC idea, and throw in Zeke and Julie from the amazing games Zombies Ate My Neighbors, and its sequel Ghoul Patrol. Please R&R, and no flames; however, constructive critisism is allowed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Slappy.. Or Zeke and Julie.. **

**---------**

Julie was heading back to the Ghoul Patrol HQ, from a solo-mission exterminating vampires. Her partner, Zeke, was there waiting for her return. It was really late, and it began to rain a bit. A couple of street lights were out, which made it difficult to see ahead of her. She carried her blue water gun on her belt. Zeke and Julie formed up the Ghoul Patrol ever since they had saved their neighborhood from zombies and other creatures. They had an amazing arsenal, even though some would consider it a bit unorthodox. They had weapons ranging from flamethrowers, to ancient artifacts, and even soda cans and silverware. Julie always favored her watergun. Vampires stood no chance against it, for it was loaded with holy water. A street light above her flickered a bit, and went out. Julie paused, and placed her hand on the water gun. She took slow steps near to, what she could see, a big garbage bin. She gagged at the horrible odor, and inched away. Suddenly, a big brown trunk slid down a pile of slanted garbage, and stopped right in front of her. Julie let out a small yelp. When she realized it was just a big, old trunk, she scoffed. She placed her hand on the lid, and opened it slowly. The inside cover said "Slappy" on it. She looked in the trunk, and saw a ventriloquist's dummy. She picked it up and gazed at it's features carefully.

"Why would someone throw you out?" She questioned. "You're in perfect shape." It was clothed in a grey suit. It's lips were painted red, into a thin grin. It had glassy blue eyes, that looked almost real. She reached her hand into the back of it, and grabbed the string to make it's lips move. It _was _in perfect shape. She reached her hands up a little farther, and found the controls for the eyes. She moved them, and the dummy's eyes moved side to side. She gazed at it a bit more, and found a piece of paper folded up in it's pocket. She pulled it out and unfolded it. The words written on it were none Julie has ever seen before. It was written in an elegant script.

"_Karru Marri Odanna Loma Molonu Karrano_...?" Julie spoke the words outloud. "Wonder what that means.." She looked at the suitcase again. "So, I guess your name is Slappy, huh?" She shut the lid and slid the suitcase over to the garbage bin. It was too big, and she didn't want to carry it with her. "You're cute. I'm going to take you with me," Julie said, "and show you to Zeke." She carried the dummy by the waist and continued walking.

"_You're cute too,"_ an unknown voice spoke, followed by an almost silent laughter. Julie spun around expecting to see someone, or something. Nothing in sight. Julie ignored it, and continued back to Ghoul Patrol, walking at a fast pace.

**---------**

Zeke sat in a chair, with his feet propped on the desk in front of him. He had a bag of miniature marshmallows, and was eating two or three at a time. It was getting late, almost ten o' clock. He started to get worried about Julie. She was an excellent vampire killer, and should have been back by now. He pushed his 3-D glasses, which he always wore, back up, impatiently. He could here the door to Ghoul Patrol open. He kept his red water gun in his lap, just in case. Julie walked in, slightly damp from the rain.

"Heads up," Zeke warned, and tossed a marshmallow in her direction. She opened her mouth and caught it. He pulled his feet off the desk, nearly knocking over a lamp. He set his water gun on the desk and walked up to Julie. "What is _that_?"

Julie held up Slappy, "It's a ventriloquist's dummy. His name is Slappy. I thought he looked neat, so I brought him along." She continued. "Maybe he could be the Ghoul Patrol mascot! Ha ha ha!"

"Ha ha," Zeke said sarcastically. "Very funny. Don't you think that thing looks kind of ugly?"

"_I'm cute!_" Slappy said in a high voice. Zeke nearly jumped to the moon. "It...it-" he paused, and Julie's laughter roared.

"Your so gullible!" She said to him, laughing. "You think a dummy could come to life?"

Zeke groaned, "We've fought living dolls wielding axes in the supermarket, _remember?_"

Julie's laugh eased a bit, "True, true.. but if it did come to life, we could handle it. We've fought much worse than a little doll. Remember the chainsaw freaks?"

"Ugh," Zeke moaned, "don't remind me. One nearly had my head!"

Julie laughed a bit more, "Slappy, this is Zeke," she said holding Slappy up to Zeke. His limbs dangled lifelessly. "Say hi to Zeke."

"_Hi, Zeke._" Julie made the dummy say in a high voice.

"What kind of voice is that?" Zeke asked her. "The dummy looks kind of boyish to me."

Julie groaned, "I'm just having a bit of fun. That's all. Say hi to Slappy, Zeke." She nudged the dummy closer to him.

Zeke felt rediculous, "..Hi, Slappy.." Just then, the dummy's wooden hand came up, and smacked Zeke across the face. "Ouch! Julie! I know you're just having fun, but that hurt!" he rubbed his cheek which was a deep red color.

"Zeke, that wasn't me, I swear," Julie said in a worried tone. She looked at Slappy. He lay in her arms as lifeless as ever. She examined him carefully. It appeared as if his grin had grown wider. Her attention then focused on the folded paper in Slappy's pocket.

"Zeke," she said pulling out the paper and unfolding it, "do you have any idea what this means?" She handed the paper to Zeke. He took it and read the words through the red and blue screens of his glasses.

"I have no idea," Zeke yawned. "Let's get some sleep. It's a bit late. We can talk about this in the morning." He stretched and yawned.

"You're right," Julie agreed. She walked over to a nearby storrage closet, and placed Slappy inside, and shut the door. "Goodnight, Zeke. Goodnight, Slappy."

"Goodnight, Julie."

**---------**

The closet door opened with a soft _creak_. A scrawny three-foot figure made it's way out of the closet. It's movements were that of a scarecrow. Kind of off-balance. It made its way around Ghoul Patrol. It came across a door. It opened it silently. Julie was sound asleep on the bed.

"_Hee hee hee.._" Slappy silently laughed. "Thank you for giving me life, slave."

**---------**

**Well, I think that is a good amount for a first chapter. I hope I can continue a little more. I hope you all liked it! **

**Fear my cliffhanger!!**


	2. Julie's Fright

**Just a quick recap from the last chapter. Julie found Slappy, and we know Slappy's alive, but he hasn't cause any mischief yet.. hee hee hee.**

**I do not own ZAMN or Night of the Living Dummy. Yargh. And Julie drinks a Coke in this one.. so I don't own coke either!!**

**------**

"You've reached Ghoul Patrol, this is Zeke. And your problem is..?" Zeke stated as he answered the phone. "Oh, okay. I'll be there, don't worry." Zeke put down the receiver and walked to Julie's bedroom door. He knocked on it a few times. He opened when he heard Julie's mumble.

"What?" She asked sitting up out of bed. She moved the hair out of her face.

"Wow, you didn't look like you got much sleep," Zeke pointed out. "We got a mission, just some Pod Plants. Several in one area. They're growing everywhere!"

"I kept having weird nightmares. Kept waking up. Can you handle this yourself?" Julie asked somewhat embarrassed. She was really tired.

"Yeah, I can. You can get some rest. I'll handle it," Zeke stated, turning around to obtain the weed whacker.

"'Kay," Julie said, rolling back over in her bed. "Be careful," with that, she drifted back to sleep.

**-------**

"Werewolves," Julie said to herself, "why did it have to be werewolves?" Julie didn't like werewolves. They were probably the scariest thing she had ever encountered. Other than the chainsaw maniacs. She tossed her last bit of silverware at the final werewolf. Unfortunatly, it missed.

"Zeke, you got anymore?" she yelled to her partner. He fumbled around through his backpack for anymore silverware. He couldn't find any, and scowled, and shook his head. Julie aimed carefully with her water gun and fired. The werewolf glanced in her direction, and leaped at her. She shrieked, and backed away quickly. A figure jumped in front of her. Zeke moaned in pain, as the werewolf bit into his arm.

"Zeke!"

Julie shot upright in her bed, "Zeke!" She glanced around her surroundings. She was in her bedroom, "..Just a dream," she gasped. She threw the covers off her legs, and got out of bed. She opened the door and poked her head out, "Zeke," she called out, "are you back yet?"

Silence.

"Guess not," she whispered to herself. She silently walked to the kitchen in Ghoul Patrol. She grabbed herself a can of Coke. She opened it and started to drink from it. The drink calmed her down a bit.

"_Julie_," a voice called. The voice sounded so terrifying, Julie nearly choked on her drink. She coughed it out of her throat. When she regained some breath, she glanced around trying to find the source of the voice.

"Who's there?" she called. No one or nothing answered her, so she darted back to her bedroom. She jumped on her bed, and pulled away the pillow, revieling her water gun. 

"_Tsk, tsk_," the voice spoke again, "_Julie, you really think that will save you_?" The voice sounded louder. It was close. Her bedroom door creaked. She whirled around, and saw the door shutting. To the left side of the door was Slappy, standing upright, leaning against the wall. His arms were folded, and his grin was wide. His eyebrows turned downward, into an evil glare. Julie's eyes widened. Slappy was alive! And worse, he was evil. Julie held up her water gun.

_'Hopefully,'_ Julie thought, _'this thing is unholy, so it'll die quicker.'_ She pulled the plastic trigger on her water gun. But it wasn't holy water that shot out. It was air. Her water gun had been emptied. Julie gasped and threw it down. She had no more weapons with her. _'I really hope Zeke gets back soon.'_

"Julie, it's time you and I had a talk," Slappy said in a raspy voice. He unfolded his arms and slowly walked towards her. Julie braced herself. "Julie, you are now my slave. You, and that other child. You both will do what I say for the rest of your lives. You both belong to me now," he finished off by tilting his head back, and opening his mouth, letting out an evil cackle. Julie shook her head furiously.

"Zeke and I will _not_ serve you!" She shrieked. "We are _not_ your slaves! We will destroy you! We've fought beings like you before!"

"Ah, yes," Slappy said with a chuckle, "those were, hmm.. lower class." He took a few more steps toward her. Julie tensed up. She scooped up her water gun and tossed it at Slappy. Being so light, he dodged it with ease, but the water gun was just a diversion. She bolted for the door. She swung it open and headed for the weapon storage.

"You can run," Slappy's evil voice echoed, "but you cannot hide."

Julie ignored his threat, and made it to the weapons storage. She opened the door and ran in. She shut and locked the door. She gasped. Everything was silent. Suddenly, the door rumbled, and made Julie jump.

"Slave, open this door right now," Slappy said calmly. He continued to pound on the door. "I'll break it down! I really will!" The pounding became louder.

Julie's heart was beating furiously. She dashed to one of the several trunks in the weapons storage. She opened it and searched through it. The first thing she pulled out was a fire extinguisher. It was worth a shot.

"Slave," Slappy said in a harsh tone, "you are irritating me. Open this door now, and maybe your punishment won't be so severe." The door was beginning to give away. With a furious pound, it fell down. Slappy paced towards Julie, his grin even wider. And to make matters worse, he had a steak knife in his wooden hand.

"I warned you," Slappy said. "Now someone has to die. And you being the only one, I guess it has to be you! Hee hee hee!" He walked toward Julie, his pace growing faster with each step. Julie lifted the fire extinguisher out of the trunk, and aimed it at Slappy.

"Game over," she said, and let the white clouds fly. She could hear Slappy's faint cry. She halted a moment, and let the smokescreen clear. Slappy was on the ground, the knife out of his hand. She crept up to him slowly, reaching out her hand just as slow. Her hand brushed up against his wrist. Suddenly, his hand rose, and he grabbed ahold of her wrist.

"Don't touch the merchandise," he said angrily. Julie winced in pain as he dug his wooden fingers into her wrist. He was surprisingly strong for just a hunk of wood. He, then, literally tossed her to the other side of the room. She landed with a thud. Luckily, he threw her near the exit. She bolted out, and heard the front door open.

"Julie, I'm back," Zeke's voice sounded.

"Zeke!" Julie cried. He tensed as Julie ran up to him. "Zeke! Slappy.. he.. he's-" She was interrupted by Slappy's evil laugh. Zeke stared in shock.

"Hmm," Slappy muttered. "Looks like I win!"

**-------**

**More cliffhangers.. heh, they are fun!**


	3. Defeat and Disposal

**Mmm, quick recap. Julie and Zeke are in some serious crap. They are cornered by Slappy! Oh noes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ZAMN or Night of the Living Dummy.**

**-----**

"Julie, get back!" Zeke demanded. Julie scurried behind him. Zeke pulled out the weed whacker he had with him and turned it on. The loud noise of the spinning blades filled the room and blocked out Slappy's evil laugh. He paced towards Slappy slowly. Slappy didn't seem to be concerned that there were four sharp blades spinning at rapid speeds getting closer to him. Zeke charged for Slappy. Closer. Closer. Slappy reached up with his hand, and he _caught_ the rotating blade. Zeke and Julie both stared in shock.

"Sorry, slaves," Slappy rasped, "you'll have to do better than that." With a tug, he jerked the weed whacker out of Zeke's hands. He grabbed it by the handle, and this made Slappy more lethal. He cackled. Zeke and Julie had no room to run. It looked like the end for Ghoul Patrol. Slappy's laugh became loud enough to overlap the noise of the weed whacker. Then suddenly, it whirred, and came to a stop.

_'Out of gas,'_ Zeke thought, relieved.

Slappy mumbled in anger, "Ah, a shame. That would have been fun," He said, as he tossed the weed whacker to the ground. Zeke and Julie used this moment to high-tail it out of there. Zeke and Julie bolted down the corridors heading to his room. They could hear Slappy's echoing laughter behind them. They reached his room and Julie shut and locked it. Zeke panted.

"Julie," he asked, nearly breathless, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But Slappy," she said with a worried tone, "He'll just find us, he's surprisingly strong. He can break down this door easily."

Zeke had an annoyed look on his face. Even through the red and blue screens of his glasses, Julie could see it. "Let him come," Zeke said, "I got an idea." Julie unlocked the door to make it easier for him to get in. Hopefully Zeke's plan would work. The doorknob rattled and the door swung open. Slappy's grin was wide.

"It's time to die," Slappy said with a raspy laugh. Julie gulped. Zeke was tense. He took a deep breath, and lunged for Slappy. He pounced on top of him and held him down. 

"Julie, help!" Zeke commanded.

"Slave, get off of me!" Slappy coughed. He got a hand free and punched Zeke into the pit of his stomach. Zeke coughed and gasped for air, but he kept his grip firm on him. Julie had rushed to his aid, and grabbed his wrists. Slappy struggled to get free, but Julie held tight.

"Try and tie his arms in a knot," Zeke instructed. He was doing so to his legs.

"Get off! Get off!" Slappy yelled, "Whatever you're trying, it won't work!" Slappy continued to struggle. Zeke finally had his legs in a knot. Julie was having some trouble. Zeke dashed to his bed, and tore off some of his bed sheet and shoved it into Slappy's mouth.

"Shut your _damn_ mouth," Zeke ordered Slappy. Julie could tell Zeke was scared and irritated by his language. Slappy's cries were muffled and this helped Julie concentrate better. His arms were tied into a tight knot. Julie continued to hold him down, just in case Slappy managed to get out of it. Zeke pulled the pillow case off his pillow and put Slappy inside. He tied the end of it with a knot. He and Julie both exited Ghoul Patrol. They found the nearest sewer, and dropped him inside. They heard his quiet cry, and then a _splash_. The nightmare was over. 

**-----**

Zeke walked to the front room of Ghoul Patrol. He picked up the weed whacker from earlier. He walked it back to the weapon storage room. Julie had already went to bed. Zeke was still wide awake from what had happened, but his eyelids started to fall. He made his way to the bathroom and turned on the sink. He splashed cool water on his face and the back of his neck. He stared at himself in the mirror, through his blue and red screens. He let out a deep, exhausted sigh.

_'It's over, Zeke. It's over'_

With that final thought, he headed to his room. He layed down in his bed, and pulled the covers up, nearly hiding his face. His eyelids fluttered, and eventually, shut as he drifted off to a deep sleep.

**-----**

**Holy crap! They won! Is this really the end of Slappy..? Of course not.. If it was, I would have wrote about twenty filler chapters. -.-;;**


	4. Slappy's End?

**Okay, quick recap. Slappy is gone. But he is not defeated. Mmhmm.**

**I do not own ZAMN or Night of the Living Dummy, or Coke! **

**-----**

Zeke's eyes shot open, escaping a nightmare. The bed sheets clung to him from sweat. He sat up slowly and fixed his glasses. He held his head in his hands, trying to clear his thoughts. Zeke threw his covers off of him and headed to the den. Julie was already up, playing a video game. She glanced up and gave him a friendly smile. She leaned forward to turn off her game.

"Zeke, you look awful," she pointed out. Zeke mumbled in response. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Last night was rough," Zeke admitted. "I was a little.. scared." 

Julie set a hand on his shoulder, and gave him another smile, "I was scared too, Zeke. But it's over now. Slappy's gone. We've got nothing to-" She was distracted by the telephone ringing. She held up a finger to Zeke and walked to answer it. 

"What's the problem?" Zeke called to Julie, as he made his way to the kitchen. He pulled out an energy drink and chugged it down.

"It's at the supermarket. Some living dolls," Julie replied.

"Oh, come on!" Zeke moaned. He had enough of living dolls.

"Living _dolls_," Julie said, "not dummies."

"Still," Zeke trailed off. He grabbed a six pack of Cokes as a weapon. Dolls were easy to kill. Being run on electricity, soda spilled on them would cause them to short out. They always caught fire afterwards, and it just took another can. Julie and Zeke, still being teens would shake up the cans before opening them to make them resemble a grenade. Before departing, they both grabbed their water guns. They never left without them.

**-----**

"_Hee hee hee_," Slappy silently laughed as he saw Julie and Zeke exiting Ghoul Patrol. "I am waiting for your return, slaves.. you're _both_ in for a surprise," he spoke, followed by a laugh. He made his way inside Ghoul Patrol.

**-----**

"Why dolls?" Zeke mumbled to himself as he was behind a register shaking up a can of Coke. He raised his head up and tossed it. He knew he hit his target when the manical laughter stopped. He stood up and saw a few flames, and doused them with his water gun.

"Zeke, watch out!" Julie had called out. Zeke whirrled around and saw the final doll coming after him with their normal weapon: a small hatchet. It's laughter got louder and louder as it scurried towards him. It leaped in the air, but Zeke reacted quickly and caught it. The doll was swinging the hatchet furiously. The back of the blade hit Zeke in the face. His cheek throbbed, but he held the doll as far from him as possible. Julie tossed an open can at it. The laughing stopped. Zeke threw it a good distance and it exploded.

"We did it," Zeke said, trying to ignore the pain in his cheek. Julie rushed up to him and examined his injury. It was pink, and brusing in a small area.

"We better get going," Julie said. Zeke nodded his head.

**-----**

Zeke entered Ghoul Patrol first, and set his water gun down on the desk. He rubbed his cheek. The pain had gone down a bit. It only hurt to touch it. Julie followed close behind him, her water gun on her belt. She examined Zeke's face again.

"It's swelling a bit," she pointed out. "I'll get some ice." She made her way into the kitchen. She opened the cabinet and grabbed a zip-up plastic bag. She opened the freezer to get some ice. Julie was not pleased what she found in the freezer.

"_Hello, dear_," Slappy rasped from inside the freezer. Julie took a step back. "'Bout time you came! It was cold in there!" He lept out of the freezer and pounced on Julie. He pinned her to the ground.

"Zeke!" Julie screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Y'know, I wasn't too happy with you two slaves dropping me in the sewer like that," Slappy said. "I hope you realized that you can't get rid of me," he laughed.

"Julie!" Zeke called. His eyes widened as he saw Slappy. "No, no, no.. We got rid of you!" He shouted.

"You can't get rid of me," Slappy said. Julie struggled to get free. "I told you. You are my slaves. You _will_ obey me."

**-----**

**Sorry, that one was a bit short.. I'll make the next one longer! Cause it'll have more Slappy! n.n**


	5. Slappy's Surprise

**Quick recap.. Zeke and Julie got rid of Slappy, he's returned... Yup.**

**I do not own ZAMN or Night of the Living Dummy.**

**-----**

Julie had her hands wrapped around Slappy's boneless wrists. She tried to lift him from her, but she couldn't. Zeke quickly grabbed his water gun, and shot it at Slappy. It looked like it had no effect, so he threw it at him. It hit Slappy's wooden head and he fell over. Julie shoved him off of her, and stood up quickly, grabbing Zeke's water gun. Slappy wobbled up to his feet. He glared at the two with a sneering grin, and evil blue eyes. He started to pace towards them, slowly, his movements a bit shakey.

"Give up slaves," he said with a chuckle. "I thought you'd realize by now that you can't beat me."

"We _aren't_ your slaves!" Zeke shouted.

"We _can_ beat you!" Julie shrieked.

"Hee hee hee," Slappy laughed silently. "Just 'cause I'm a dummy doesn't mean I'll lose. You will serve me for the rest of your lives."

"Why _us_?" Zeke growled.

"Because Julie read the words," Slappy answered with a sneer.

"Words?" Julie thought.

"You know," Slappy said. "_Karru Marri Odanna Loma_," Slappy trailed off. "Remember now?"

_'So it's my fault?'_ Julie thought to herself. She couldn't bear this. She threw herself at Slappy, to pin him down, but Zeke grabbed her and held her down. Slappy started to walk towards them, his pace quickening. Zeke pulled Julie away, and ran in the opposite direction, motioning Julie over. With a groan, she followed. Zeke bolted around the corners, as did Julie, and made his way to the Weapon Storage. They could hear Slappy's echoing laughter getting louder as he drew nearer. Zeke dug through a box, to find a useful weapon. Julie assisted him. Zeke shut the lid on the first box he searched through, nothing but dishes and silverware. He knew that wouldn't be of any use. He slid another box near him. It was surprisingly light. He opened it. Nothing was present. Zeke stared at the emptiness for a moment, and then his eyes grew wide. He opened his mouth to shriek, but he couldn't find his voice. The box flew from the ground, the floor underneath it crumbled. A decayed hand arose from it. Zeke finally found his voice.

"J-Julie," was all he managed to spit out, before another hand, which was just bone, arose and took him by his neck. The rest of the body came out. A zombie. It lifted Zeke of the ground, choking him. His legs were kicking furiously, his hands pawing at the zombies, trying to break his hold.

"Zeke!" Julie shouted in alarm. She quickly dug through the box she was searching through and found a refill of holy water for their water guns. She opened the lid and flung it at the zombie. It moaned as it was hit and dropped Zeke. He choked and coughed a bit. The zombie was then no more.

"You brats are better than I thought," Slappy's voice sounded. Zeke and Julie turned their attention over to Slappy's three foot shadow at the doorway. His glassy eyes appeared to glow with the little light there was from the other room. He started to walk towards them again.

"Don't.. move," Zeke warned. He walked in front of Julie with a golden cross. One of the ancient artifacts they had come across in the pyramids.

"Sorry, kid," Slappy said. "I don't take orders from others. Especially my slaves. You can't get rid of me, no matter how much you try. But you two are like no other I've encountered. So this time... I'm getting a little help."

"From who?" Julie asked.

Slappy let out a nearly silent giggle. It then turned out into a loud bellow of laughter. "Just a little army of monsters and ghouls that may pose a threat to you. Normally, I don't need help like this. You see, you can never get rid of me. I've been thrown in sewers and I've still come back. I've had my head cracked open, and I've still come back. I've been tied up, locked in trunks, and thrown down wells, and I've _still_ come back. Even been blown to bits by lightning. And here I stand. Very. Much. Alive."

"Monsters?" Zeke questioned nearly breathless. "You mean that zombie was part of your _army_?" 

"Precisely," Slappy said with a laugh.

Zeke glared at Slappy. The artifact was gripped firmly in his hands. Just as he was about to lunge for Slappy, a loud, familar noise came from the other side of the wall. As Zeke turned his head, he heard Slappy laugh. The wall started to collapse. The head of a familiar hardware tool stuck out. It whipped it's way around to make a circular entrance. When the wall finally fell, a maniac wielding a chainsaw stood there. His evil eyes were barely visible through his dirty-white hockey mask.

"I do recall you talking about these guys, so I thought I'd have them join my little army," Slappy said.

"Damn it," Zeke cursed silently. He couldn't use the artifact on the chainsaw maniacs, because he couldn't get to close. They were tough. Zeke stared at his bloody chainsaw. The sound of it was unbearably loud. He just stood their, revving the chainsaw every three seconds, or so. Zeke stood in front of Julie.

"Kill him!" Slappy ordered. The chainsaw maniac leaped towards Zeke and swung his chainsaw. Zeke jumped back, pushing Julie back as well. Slappy's laughter was just loud enough to sound over the chainsaw. Zeke stayed in front of Julie. He didn't want her to get hurt. Julie stood in fright. She then got an idea. She bolted over to a box and searched through it rapidly. Zeke reached out a hand to stop her, but it was too late. She found one of their most powerful weapons in the arsenal: the bazooka. She tossed it to Zeke hastily. Zeke aimed it carefully at the maniac.

"Say goodnight," Zeke said in a tense voice, and fired. Just as the rocket came out, the maniac swung his chainsaw and grazed it on Zeke's arm. The missle hit him and he exploded, flesh, blood, and chainsaw parts flew everywhere. The blast flung Zeke back, hitting Slappy. He landed with a thud.

"How _dare_ you!" Slappy hissed. He grabbed the back of Zeke's neck and dug his fingers into it. Zeke yelled in pain. Julie thought fast, and rushed to his aid. She started stomping on Slappy's arms so he'd let go, but his grip would not give up. Zeke reached behind him and grabbed Slappy's wrists and pulled his hand off him. It left Zeke with minor scraps on his neck, but Slappy was off him. Slappy growled, and did some sort of hand gesture, towards Julie. She stared at him, confused, until she was knocked off her feet, and slammed into a wall. Before she fell unconscious, she saw a beast, with a thick coat of brown fur, and evil glowing eyes. Sharp claws and teeth. A werewolf.

"_Shit_!" Zeke cursed. "Julie, answer me, are you alright?" He called from a distance. She didn't move. He punched the ground in anger, and glanced at Slappy. "You'll pay for that," Zeke growled.

"Hee hee hee," Slappy giggled. "Oh, slave, I'm just getting started!"

**-----**

**Oh my, Slappy has an army of monsters that obey his every whim:O Can the Ghoul Patrol get out of this one? Only I know..**


End file.
